Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Hu Jintao - Lula da Silva.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with Brazilian President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva during their meeting in Beijing, China, Aug. 7, 2008. Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva is here to attend the opening ceremony of the Beijing Olympic Games and other events. (Xinhua/Ju Peng) Lula da Silva - Xi Jinping.jpg| Brazilian President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva (R) meets with Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping in Brasilia Feb. 19, 2009. (Xinhua/Ma Zhancheng) Japón * Ver Akihito - Lula da Silva.jpg| Tóquio (Japão) - O presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, cumprimenta o imperador japonês, Akihito, em encontro no Palácio Imperial.(Foto Marcello Casal Jr./ABr) Jun'ichirō Koizumi - Lula da Silva.jpg| Prime Minister Koizumi Shakes Hands with Brazilian President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva. Foto: Primer Ministro de Japón Lula da Silva - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| President Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva and Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda shake hands at the Windsor Hotel Tōya Resort and Spa in Tōyako Town, Abuta District, Hokkaidō on July 9, 2008. Foto: Ricardo Stuckert/PR Lula da Silva - Taro Aso.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Aso shaking hands with President Lula. japan.kantei.go.jp Lula da Silva - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Hatoyama shaking hands with President Lula of the Federative Republic of Brazil. Foto: Primer Ministro de Japón Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Lula da Silva - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Brazilian president meets Indonesian counterpart, comment on oil supply. AP Archive Asia del Sur India * Ver Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Lula da Silva.jpg| El presidente de Brasil, Luis Inácio Lula Da Silva, con el primer ministro Atal Bihari Vajpayee en Nueva Delhi el 25 de enero. MANISH Swarup / AP Dr. Manmohan Singh - Lula da Silva.jpg| Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh with former President of Federative Republic of Brazil, Mr. Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva in New Delhi. Ministry of External Affairs, Government of India. Irán * Ver Alí Jamenei - Lula da Silva.jpg| Teerã, Irã - Presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva durante encontro com o Líder Supremo do Irã, Aiatolá Ali Khamenei. Ricardo Stuckert/PR Alí Jamenei - Lula da Silva.jpg| Teerã, Irã - Presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva durante encontro com o Líder Supremo do Irã, Aiatolá Ali Khamenei. Ricardo Stuckert/PR Lula da Silva - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva chega ao Irã. Teerã, Irã - Presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva é recebido pelo presidente do Irã, Mahmoud Ahmadinejad. (Ricardo Stuckert / PR). Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Lula da Silva - Shimon Peres.jpg| Encuentro en Jerusalén entre el mandatario brasileño, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva, y el presidente israelí, Shimon Peres, quien dijo que sería bien recibida la contribución de Brasil en el diálogo de paz con los palestinosFoto Reuters Lula da Silva - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Knesset Speaker Reuven Rivlin and Brazilian President Lula da Silva embrace during the latter’s visit to the Knesset today. Israellycool Ehud Olmert - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli deputy Prime Minister and Industry and Trade Minister Ehud Olmert (L) confers with Brazilian President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva (C) during a meeting 07 March, 2005 at the Planalto Palace in Brasilia. Benjamín Netanyahu - Lula da Silva.jpg| Israel Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu addresses parliament in Jerusalem as Brazil President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva looks on. (HOLLANDER/REUTERS HANDOUT) Palestina * Ver Lula da Silva - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| José Inázio Lula Da Silva and Mahmoud Abbas. Siria * Ver Bashar al-Assad - Lula da Silva.jpg| Português: O presidente Lula recebe o presidente da República Árabe Síria, Bashar al-Assad, no Itamaraty. Foto: Agência Brasil. Roosewelt Pinheiro/ABr Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Lula da Silva.jpg| Los presidentes de Brasil y Turquía, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva (i) y Abdullah Gül, en una rueda de prensa en el Palacio Presidencial de Ankara. Ambos países están en el grupo de nuevas potencias emergentes. Ankara, Turquía, 22 de mayo de 2009. /EFE Lula da Silva - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Brazilian President Lula and Turkish Prime Minister Recep Tayyip Erdogan. Agência Brasil. Roosewelt Pinheiro/ABr Fuente Categoría:Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva